


Life On The Hellmouth

by angelus2hot



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Community: fandomwords100, Drabble, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-18
Updated: 2013-11-18
Packaged: 2018-01-02 17:30:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1059593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/pseuds/angelus2hot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Scoobies find something.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Life On The Hellmouth

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** Life On The Hellmouth  
>  **Fandom:** Buffy the Vamipre Slayer  
>  **Characters/Pairing:** Willow, Xander, Cordy  
>  **Rating:** PG-13  
>  **Word Count:** 100  
>  **Summary:** The Scoobies find something.  
>  **A/N:** written for the word corpse on my [Fandomwords100 card](http://angelus2hot.livejournal.com/415785.html)

“What the hell is that?” Xander whispered as he inched closer to get a better look. “Hey, it’s a corpse.”

“I knew I shouldn’t have come with you two to patrol tonight.” Cordy glared accusingly at them.

“I wonder what killed him.” Xander didn’t really expect an answer.

Willow shrugged her shoulders. “Couldn’t he have died from natural causes?”

Cordy gave her a look. “A dead body, in the middle of the cemetery at night. Oh, I'm sure it's as natural as could be.”

Willow nodded but didn’t say anything. What could she say? After all Cordy had a point.


End file.
